Conventional direct-conversion receiver is the most commonly used receiver architecture today for wireless communication. However, the direct-conversion receiver utilizes carrier recovery techniques based on phase-locked loop for achieving coherent demodulation function, which increases circuit complexity and power consumption of the receiver. Therefore, the application of the direct-conversion receiver is substantially limited.